bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Twins War
The Twins War was an inner Gilneas conflict between the sons of King Baelic I, Sammith Silverlaine and Aderic Greymane. With the death of their mother and father, both men proclaimed right to the throne of Gilneas, with the two being twins it was unclear who was actually born first. History When Baelic I passed away, the two brothers both petitioned for the crown of Gilneas. With Baelic having not named a clear heir amongst the two and their parents both being deceased and unable to speak on this matter, the lords of Gilneas came to a standstill. What initially started as a civil dispute amongst the courts quickly became heated, with Houses claiming for one brother or the other and many using this as an excuse to poke for land grabs within Gilneas or to settle old grudges. Ultimately, the war began once Prince Sammith obtained the crown of his father and grandfather and placed it upon his head, proclaiming publicly to be the new king. With this, he proclaimed the Dynasty of Silverlaine would begin under his rule and that the royal family would come of his blood, not his brother's. Feeling insulted by such an action, especially when the nobles had still been within a standstill, Aderic proclaimed himself king as well under the Dynasty of Greymane, leading to a mass confusion. With neither brother standing down, Sammith raised arms against his brother Aderic by calling on the lords of Arevass where he had been fostered in his youth. Aderic responded by gaining support of the Ashen Coast and other Southern Gilneas' crown lands, leading to the war. For the first two years of the war, Sammith was able to claim dominance over the northern halves of Gilneas and was making strong pushes into central and southern Gilneas. Despite their opting to remain out of the civil war, Central Gilneas felt pressure as Sammith's troops began to garrison within the capitol, proclaiming it to be his right as king. Meanwhile, Aderic began to gather support from both eastern and central Gilneas, biding his time as his brother over stretched his forces. In 83 F.A., Central Gilneas declared for King Aderic as he assaulted along the northern side of the River Arevass, crushing more than half of Sammith's forces. Within a few years, Southern Arevass completely surrendered under Aderic, allowing them to push forward past the border that had been established. Unwilling to lose to his brother, Sammith declares for a duel between him and his brother to decide the fate of the crown. Meeting within Central Arevass, Aderic narrowly defeated his brother, taking him captive. With Sammith's capture, Central Arevass surrendered, with the northern most regions of Arevass eventually surrendering after a failed rescue attempt. Aftermath In the aftermath of the Twins War, Sammith was removed from succession and Aderic was proclaimed King of Gilneas. From his line began the Dynasty of Greymane, which continues to rule in Gilneas today. Though many expected Sammith to be executed after his public denouncing of his own title, Sammith was pardoned and the House of Silverlaine was appointed under the House of Cromwell in central Arevass. Though the brother's relationship was strained ever since, it is said that they did eventually reconcile, though the House of Silverlaine never rose to the prominence it once held. Category:Battles Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:House of Greymane Category:House of Silverlaine